


On My Lap

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Series: DC Smut and Stuff [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Quickies, Smut, Teasing, Villains Do It Better, cum for me puddin, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Harley gets bored and you're there to entertain her.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Reader, Harley quinn/reader
Series: DC Smut and Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	On My Lap

The parking lot would be silent if it wasn't for Harley constantly popping her gum in your ear. Every once in a while she would sigh dramatically or kick at the metal feet of the bench you were both sitting on. You bit the inside of your cheek to keep from laughing when she groaned and slid down the metal and landed on the ground.

“This is so BOOOOOOORING.” She whined loudly, slamming her fists on the ground. “What are we even waiting for?”

“Waller said the target would head this way after his meeting. He should be here any time.” You leaned back and stretched your arms across the top of the bench, eyes straying to the blonde's perky ass as she gathered herself and stood up again. She leaned down to brush the dirt off of her legs and you tried very hard not to stare at her bum as it swayed back and forth hypnotically. She turned her head and caught you looking, sending you a wink and giggling madly.

“See something you like, honey?” Turning on her heel, she faced you and waited. One hand rested on her cocked hip, painted nails tapping impatiently on the exposed skin there.

Seeing the challenge in her eyes, you relaxed into your seat and allowed yourself to look her up and down. She licked her lips as you traced each curve and dip of her body, noticing the way you swallowed thickly as you did so.

“Maybe I do.” Reaching her eyes again, your gaze was smoldering. Her grin widened as she tilted her head to appraise you before responding.

“Then do somethin' about it, puddin'.”

You hesitated, eyes darting towards the empty street, before giving in to her demand.

“Come sit in my lap, baby.” She was quick to stride back over to you before turning with an exaggerated flourish, making sure to swivel her hips and ass before sitting on you. She leaned back into you so you were cheek-to-cheek and her back was to your front.

“So what happens now honey? Gonna rev up your Harley?” Your hands found their way to her thighs, rubbing up and down on her skin. The fishnet stockings she wore added an almost scratchy sensation that had you shivering slightly, but you tried to stay in control.

“No Harls, we have to watch out for the target.” She went to retort but you hushed her, tapping gently on the side of her neck. “Don't forget what that bitch has on us. We have to do what she says.”

“Fiiiine.” She huffed, angrily crossing her arms and turning away from you. “Whatever you say, mistah.”

She made no effort to move however, so you tried to ignore how good her body felt pressed against you. You scanned the street and waited for any sign of life. You were just about to radio Rick to see what was going on, but Harley began to move on your lap.

The little minx started slow, rubbing her ass against your cock, before bending over to touch her toes and speeding up.

“Oh fuck...” You muttered watching the way her lithe body moved and trying to ignore your hardening cock. “What... What are you doing?”

“I...” She faintly moaned as your hips came up in a shallow thrust. “I want you, right here and right now. Please play with me, mistah...”

Her words had you throwing both your head back and your inhibitions away as you began to undo your pants. Your cock sprang free just as Harley undid her shorts and yanked them down along with her tights. You moaned in surprise and stroked your cock when Harley spit on her hand and rubbed her pussy to get herself ready.

“Just a quickie baby, wouldn't want the wrong part of us to blow during.” She laughed loudly at her own joke before lowering her body onto you backwards so that you would both still be facing the street, Moaning loudly as her warmth engulfed you, you immediately wrapped a hand in her pigtails and the other cupping her hip to bring her down repeatedly onto your cock. She squealed at your rough pace and bounced up and down against you. She brought your hand from her hip to her front to rub her clit, leaning back so that she could leave small hickeys across your neck.

Pounding into her, you felt yourself already getting close. Her moans in your ear and the feeling of her pussy tightening around you were absolutely intoxicating, and all it took was for her to whisper, “Cum for me, puddin'!” into your ear for you to cum hard, shooting your spunk into the blonde. Her own orgasm had been steadily building thanks to your relentless thrusting, and the warm feeling of the creampie had her flying off the edge. Laughing and moaning at once, she relaxed back into you and hummed contentedly.

“We gave that car quite the show, honeyboo!”

“Hm?” Still not completely back, you blinked through the haze of your climax. "What car?”

“The car that passed by a few minutes ago, the one with tinted windows!”

“With tin- OH FUCK!” Simultaneously, both of your radios went off.


End file.
